1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for anastomosing cut ends of a digestive tract extending from the esophagus to the rectum or the anus thereabout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of known apparatuses for anastomosing cut ends of a severed digestive tract during a surgical operation of the digestive tract is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-16477.
The disclosed apparatus includes a pair of ring-like joining members supported on a pipe and brought into pressure contact with each other by a spring or magnetic force, with both cut ends to be anastomosed being held between the pair of joining members. After adhesion of the cut ends, the members are removed through the esophagus or excreted through the rectum.
The foregoing conventional apparatus is effective when used in the esophagus or the rectum from which it can easily be removed or excreted. When it is used in the remaining portions, there arises a problem because a relatively large-sized solid foreign matter, which is the same size as when it was installed, must be removed or excreted. Another problem is that the conventional apparatus can be applied to end-to-end anastomosis as shown in FIG. 15 and end-to-side anastomosis as shown in FIG. 16, but it is not applicable to side-to-side anastomosis as shown in FIG. 17.